The present invention generally relates to a system for simulating combat situations for the purposes of target practice to aid in marksmanship training. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel track and track carriage assembly wherein full scale three-dimensional targets can be conveyed along a prescribed course established by the track.
The track in accordance with the present invention is axially flexible and is substantially planar in nature so that when contiguously disposed on the surface of terrain, it is completely unobtrusive. Thus, other vehicles, foot soldiers or the like can easily traverse the track since it does not present any impediment or obstacle to such movement. However, when the self-propelled carriage of the present invention is conveyed by self-contained motor means along the course defined by the track, successive portions of the track will be axially upwardly yieldable by virtue of a guide member fixed to and carried with the carriage. After the upwardly flexed portion is conveyed through the track guide, it will once again be flexibly returned to a contiguous, substantially flat relationship with the terrain thereby once again being unobtrusive to other vehicles, infantry or the like.
Conventional target devices which permit a target to be moved along a prescribed course generally require that the track be rigid in nature and thus, little flexibility is provided for changing the nature of the course. That is, once the fixed track of conventional target systems is in place, it cannot readily be moved. Furthermore, typical rigid tracks of conventional system require entrenchment and thus installation can be rather complicated. Conventional systems tend to be disposed along unrealistic terrain from a combat viewpoint and as a consequence they typically fail to present the combat realism which is essential to proper marksmanship training.
In accordance with the present invention, however, a track system is provided which can be readily assembled and disassembled so as to change the prescribed course. Moreover, since the track of this invention is unobtrusive in nature in that it is normally contiguously disposed on the surface of the terrain, any type of terrain can be provided with a system in accordance with the present invention. Therefore, realistic terrain which includes trees, bushes, buildings or other like firing obstacles can be provided with a target system in accordance with the present invention. No special need exists for providing trenches or the like to house a rigid, fixed track system which is typically the case with conventional systems. Moreover, since the carriage of the present invention is adapted to carry full size three-dimensional facsimiles of military vehicles, the marksman is provided with various vehicle profiles from which his marksmanship can be honed. This combined effect of realistic terrain and target will provide the marksman with virtually and unlimited variety of target profiles which ill continually move into and out of defilade positions due to the realistic firing obstacles and natural fortifications provided by the terrain.
The art, of course, is replete with various proposals for providing moveable targets as exemplified by the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of each of which are expressly incorporated hereinto by reference:
U.S.Pat. No. 4,306,630 to Monte et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,312 to Kreuzer et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,270 to Gothard, Jr. et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,554 to Adamski et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,331 to Tickell, Jr. et al; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 547,141 to Crutchfield.
Of the above patents, Monte et al, Kreuzer et al, Gothard, Jr. et al and Adamski et al each relate to remotely controlled self-propelled target vehicles utilizing radio-controlled techniques whereby the target vehicles can be freely manipulated over the surface of terrain. Tickell, Jr. et al discloses a target assembly whereby an electrically powered vehicle moves along a fixed rigid track and carries therewith a three-dimensional target so as to aid marksmen in practice. Crutchfield relates to a target attached to a continuous belt so that upon movement of the belt, the target will responsively move.
As the reader will appreciate from even a cursory examination of the above-noted U.S. Patents, the present invention presents distinct advantages over the conventional target devices proposed therein. Thus, in accordance with the present invention, a moveable target assembly for use in live-fire or simulated-fire target practice is provided wherein three-dimensional full scale targets can be moved along a prescribed course defined by a flexible track assembly. The flexible track is preferably manufactured in 15-20 foot sections and connected to one another by appropriate pivot pins so as not to defeat the axially flexible nature thereof when the carraige moves along the prescribed course defined by the track.
The target of the present invention is mounted on a carriage having wheels journalled thereto for movement over the terrain. On the lower portion of the frame, there is provided a fixed track guide which accepts the flexible track therein so as to guide the frame and thus the target along the prescribed course. Preferably, the front wheels are freely journalled to the frame so as to be freely pivotal about a vertical axis so that as a curve in the track is encountered, a lateral shifting or "side load" will be established to responsively cause the wheels to pivot and thus follow the track course. Locomotion for the frame and target assembly can be provided by any suitable known means, such as battery powered motor systems or, more preferably, a hydraulic power pack (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,535 to Hucksley, III et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,094 to Sturgill, the entire disclosures of each of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference). Suitable known radio controllers can also be operatively connected to the hydraulic pack, for example, so as to control the speed of the target therealong.
As the carriage moves along the track by virtue of the cooperation thereof between the track and the track guide, successive portions of the track will be flexibly upwardly displaced from the surface of the terrain as it enters the track guide and, thereafter, will return to its terrain-contiguous position after the target device has moved further down the track. In such a manner, the flexible track according to the present invention is completely unobtrusive and will permit target practice over a wide variety of terrain. Accordingly, much more realistic target practice can be established utilizing the system in accordance with the present invention.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more clear to the reader after careful consideration is given to the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiment thereof which follows.